Prophétie & Voyage à travers le temps
by Shaake
Summary: En pause Lorsqu'Harry fait des sauts dans le temps , est en plus accompagné d'une jeune fille étant sa soeur , il semblerait que le monde magique va en voir des couleurs , que se soit chez les Fondateurs ou encore les Maraudeurs !
1. Chapitre 1 : Grande Nouvelle pour Harry

**Disclamer :** Aucun Perso' sont a moi malheuresement , ils apartiennent a JK Rowling ! Apar Aleera, Kathleen Scott, Carl & Alicia John's, et d'autres arrivant ensuite...

**Petit résumé : **C'est le chaos.La grande bataille n'a pas encore eu lieu , mais Harry a perdu tout ses proches : Hermione , Les Weasley , et autres .L'ordre du phénix est casiment mort , Harry se retrouve seul , face a lui même pour feter ces 17 ans.Mais lors de l'ouverture des cadeaux , il recoit une lettre lui avouant l'existence d'une soeur jumelle étant en Australie ainsi qu'un pendentif mysterieux.

**Chapitre 1**

** - Grande Nouvelle -**

**_Point de vue de Harry_ **

Plic - Ploc - Plic - Ploc . . . Le bruit continu de la pluie s'abbatait contre l'unique fenètre de la chambre d'une des maisons du quartier Privet Drive. Dans cette chambre , se tenait un adolescent d'environ 16/17 ans, à côter de sa fenètre à regarder la pluie tombée.Cet Adolescent n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, surnomer l'Elu ou encore : Le Survivant.

C'était vrai , il avait survécu, mais des fois, il aurait préféré ne pas survivre.Seul et malheureux, il avait perdu tout ses proches à qui il tenait .

Il n'y as pas plus tard que la veille, la famille Weasley s'était fait attaquée, les Mangemort avaient réussi à enlever les charmes de protections du Terrier et les avaient lachement tué lors d'un repas de famille.

- Encore d'autre à ajouté à la liste, soupira Harry tout en versant quelques larmes...

Car oui, il y avait eu plusieurs morts. . .

Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hermione, Remus, les 3/4 des membres du phoenix, ses amis de Poudlards et maintenant sa seconde famille : Les Weasley.

Harry en avait marre, vraiment marre de ce Mage Noir en folie qui tué sans pitié et s'amusé à lui faire du mal.Harry n'avait plus rien, rien du tout, rien à qui s'accrocher, sa seule motivation de rester en vie était de venger ses proches et de vaincre Voldemort.

Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il soit plus puissant, qu'il est un très grande volontée, est cela n'est pas encore gagné !Et puis, depuis quelques temps il faisait d'étranges rèves, voyant une chevelure noire longue avec deux yeux verts émeraudes brillant dans une sorte de brûmes épaisse, et Harry ne savait pas qui pouvait bien être cette personne, ou si c'était qu'un simple rêve.

Harry sortit de sa contemplation pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit.Un rapide coup d'oeil au cadran de sa montre lui montra qu'il lui restait quelques minutes avant son anniversaire, avant ses 17 ans, avant d'être majeure.

Il serait bientôt majeure pour le monde magique, et il avait hâte !

Cela faisait déjà 6 ans qu'il connaissait l'existence de la magie, et en 6 ans, il n' avait pas tellement changer .

Il était désormait de grande taille, pas trop non plus, mais assez bonne.

Une peau tout aussi blanche qu'il l'avait avant, tirant quelques fois sur le saumon.

Les cheveux noirs court et toujours en bataille, qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à plaquer, ainsi que des traits fins mais caractisent l'homme.Son regard avait quelques fois cette pointe de malice et de bonne humeur, mais que très rarement.Et ainsi, grâce au Quidditch, il avait quelque peu progréssé en musculature.

Harry se passa la main dans ses cheveux et re-consulta sa montre, mais ce n'était pas la peine, car a peine avait-il posait son regard, qu'il entendit les - Plop - des différents cadeaux qu'il avait ressut.Ne s'apercevant pas encore qu'il avait 17 ans et donc majeure, il s'occupa avec hâte de ses cadeaux.

Il n'en ressu que très peu comparé aux autres années, car beaucoup de proches était mort.

Réalisant, un voile de tristesse se remit sur son visage, mais il se mit quand même aux ouvertures des cadeaux.

Il reçut de la part de Tonk's un gant, ayant pour spécialitée de devenir invisible à celui qui le mettrait.Des spécialitées de farces que les jumeaux lui avait prévut de lui offrir avant l'attaque, un vif d'or d'entrainement de la part de Ron, et un album photo de Ginny comportant déjà une photo de la famille Weasley/Harry et Hermione tous ensembles.

Harry fut très heureux, surtout de la photo que Ginny avait mise dans l'album.

Il vit ensuite une lettre, et reconnu l'écriture de Dumbledore.

Surprit, car celui-ci était mort il y a déjà 1 ans, il la prit dans les mains, et jugea qu'elle était assez lourde pour qu'une simple lettre.Il entreprit de l'ouvrir et trouva un pendentif dedans, il ne le prit pas et comença par la lettre d'abord.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je t'écrit cette lettre pour que a tes 17 ans tu sache la véritée._

_Car oui, je t'ai caché plusieurs choses, que désormais tu es en droit de connaître._

_Tout d'abord, tu es né le 31 juillet 1980 comme tu le sais, mais pas seul._

_Tu as une soeur jumelle.Elle se nomme Aleera._

_Lors de l'attaque, Aleera se trouvait cher sa marraine Kathleen Scott, et donc à échappé à Voldemort.Juste après l'attaque, je l'ai amenée en Australie, loin de Voldemort pour la protégée, et j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne sache son passé ni qui sont ses vrais parents._

_Au moment même ou tu lis cette lettre, elle doit surment, elle aussi apprendre qu'elle à un membre de sa famille vivant, étant son frère jumeau._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais c'était pour votre propre sécuritée._

_J'espère que tu comprendra mon geste._

_Ensuite, comme tu as surment pût le remarquer, un pendentif est présent avec cette lettre._

_C'est un héritage, James, ton père n'a pas pût te le passer car il est mort._

_De génération en génération il se fait passer, il permettra à une des descendance d'accomplir une prophétie étant de faire des bond dans le temps afin de changer l'avenir._

_Pour chaque génération ce pendentif et multiplié pour chaque enfant, ainsi toi et ta soeur avaient le même.Il est dit que lorsque la personne portant se pendentif est en danger, il serra temps pour lui de faire le voyage.Sur le pendentif des inscriptions y sont marqués ils veulent dirent : A travers les temps._

_Voila, je pense t'avoir tout dit.Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir avouer ses choses plus tôt._

_Bon Anniversaire à toi et ta soeur , et bonne chance pour les épreuves à venir !_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Harry était surprit de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Un peu en colère que Dumbledore lui ait caché, mais comme c'était pour leurs sécuritée, Harry ne s'en formalisa très peu.

Il était surprit de savoir qu'il avait une soeur jumelle, peut être était-elle celle qu'il voyait lors de ses rêves ?

Et puis, ce pendentif ! Peut être était-ce eux, eux deux, lui et Aleera qui allaient être prit pour cette prophétie ! Harry soupira . . .

- Encore une histoire de prophétie !

Même si cette prophétie pouvait tombée sur eux, il était soulagé, car il ne serait pas le seul à la portée.

Harry sortit alors de l'enveloppe le pendentif.Il était très beau, représentant un lion avec sur le dos un phoenix ainsi que sous la patte du lion un sablier.Il le retourna et y vit marquer dans une autre langue :Através do tempo . nda : j'ai pas eu le courage de chercher en latin , mais j'ai mit en Portugais Il l'accrocha alors autour de son cou.

Ayant finit d'ouvir ces cadeaux, il réalisa alors vraiment qu'il avait 17 ans.

Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait !

Mais tout d'abord, Harry sentit sa fatigue lui montée, et alla s'allongé dans son lit tout en jouant avec le pendentif, il pensait à sa soeur.

Tout en y pensant, il se dit qu'il irait la voir le lendemain ou plus tard, et donc en même temps partir de chez son Oncle et sa Tante.Il prit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur sa valise tout en formulant :

- Fais-La-Malle.

Allongé, il vit alors ses vétements se mettre à s'envoler en direction de sa valise et se plier pour se mettre correctement.Il vit aussi d'autres affaires personelles, comme ses cadeaux, ou autres . . .

Harry s'endormit enfin au bout d'environ 15 minutes, tout en pensant à sa soeur.


	2. Chapitre 1 :Grande Nouvelle pour Aleera

**Disclamer :** Aucun Perso' sont a moi malheuresement , ils apartiennent a JK Rowling ! Apar Aleera, Kathleen Scott, Carl & Alicia John's, et d'autres arrivant ensuite...

**Petit Résumé :** Présentation de la jeune fille , en Australie, pour ses 17 ans, On lui aprend dans une lettre qu'un membre de sa famille plus précisément son frère jumeau est en vie mais qu'il se trouve en Angletterre .Elle reçoit également un pendentif, mais n'a pas le temps de faire trop de chose car une attaque est déployé dans son village et elle doit fuir .

**Chapitre 1² **

**Grande Nouvelle**

_**Point de vue de Aleera** _

Tic - Tac - Tic - Tac - Tic - Tac . . . Seul le son du trottement de la flèche rettentissait dans une chambre , une chambre d'adolescente , bien qu'elle ne soit que pauvrement meublée et décorée , on pouvait voir quelques vétements féminin , des magasines ou autres qui trainait dans la pièce.Celle-ci n'était pas très grande , la preuve : il n'y avait qu'un lit , une armoire est un bureau , avec pas trop de place pour circuler.Sur le lit était coucher une adolscente , d'environ 16/17 ans , en dehors des couvertures , les mains derrière la tête et celle-ci à regarder le plafond.Rien ne bouger dans la pièce , apar le trottement du réveil qui était posé à côter du lit , jusqu'a ce que la jeune fille tourne la tête vers lui pour regarder l'heure.

Il était 23h50 .

- Plus que 10 minutes , souffla t'elle .

En effet , la jeune fille , qui se nommer Aleera , fêterais ces 17 ans dans dix minutes.

Elle serait enfin majeur et pourrait partir de la maison d'ou elle logée depuis qu'elle avait était adoptée à l'âge de 1 ans et demi.Aleera n'avait jamais connue ces parents , ou en tout cas , si elles les avaient connue , elle ne s'en souvenait que des rare fois dans ses rèves ou elle entendée une voie mélodieuse apartenant a une femme chantait.Elle ne savait pas aussi pourquoi elle avait était laissée pour être ensuite adoptée , peut être ses parents était t'ils morts , ou l'avait abandonée.Elle n'en savait rien.Par contre , elle faisait de temps en temps des étranges rèves , ou elle aperçevait deux étranges yeux émeraudes dans la brumes les mêmes que les siens , mais elle savait que ce n'était pas son regard . . . elle ne savait pas du tout qui c'était .

A partir de l'adoption , elle fût placée dans la famille John's , deux personnes ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant et voulant une petite fille.Mais malheuresement pour elle , ces deux la n'était guère très sympathique.Bien sur , ils l'avait élevé comme il le fallait , s'occupant d'elle en lui donnant à manger et des vétements , ainsi qu'une éducation , mais il n'y avait jamais l'amour.

Carl et Alicia John's sont très narcissique , et imbu d'eux même , il ne se soucient pas que leurs fille adoptive fasse le ménage à leur place , ou qu'elle tombe malade . . .

Et ce n'est qu'a partir de l'âge de 7 ans qu'ils finirent pas faire attention .

Aleera , pour ses 7 ans s'était trouver en colère contre une jeune fille de son âge , et elle s'était retrouver avec des cheveux arc-en-ciel pendant 1 mois .Elle avait aussi fait lévité son nounours préféré que Carl lui avait prit pour la punire , mais qui était aller volé jusqu'a dans ses bras.Enfin , elle était attérit sur le toit de son école pour une partie de cache cache avec ces amis , ou personne ne l'avait trouver , jusqu'a ce que quelqu'un lève la tête pour la voir assise tranquillement sur le toit à les regarder.

Bref ! La jeune fille en avait vut voir des couleurs à ses proches , bien que grâce à sa spécialitée , elle avait était contactée par un sorcier qui lui avait apprit la magie , mais pas complet , car son " mentor " se fit attaqué par des mangemort et tué lors d'une grande attaque au centre ville de Sidney.

Depuis , elle vivait toujours avec sa magie , mais restreinte , car elle ne connaissait pas tellement de chose.Aleera avait continuée à aller au collège de son village , ou elle était très adulée par les garçons ,étant très belle.Car c'était vrai que la jeune fille avait une grande beautée.Elle était assez grande , de taille normale , ayant des atout avantageux la ou il faut , ainsi qu'une peau blanche , tirant quelques fois sur une peau bronzée , mais a peine saumont.

Une chevelure noire soyeuse et légèrement bouclés à la fin , lui arrivant en bas des épaules.

Pour le visage , des traits fins et soignés , avec un regard captivant , ayant toujours un étincelle de bonne humeur et de malice , émeraude .Elle est aussi assez sportive , et sa se voit avec sa silhouette fine et énergique.

En tout , une très belle jeune fille de 16 ans , de presque 17 ans car dans envrion quelques minutes , elle serait enfin majeur dans le monde magique.

Des minutes longues , très longue pour la jeune fille qui attendais ces cadeaux de ses amis , car elle les voulaient à minuits , suite à un sort qu'elle avait trouver dans un des nombreux livres que son Mentor lui avait laisser à sa mort , le Ramène-Tout , un sort faisait en sorte que a la dâte et l'heure que tu voulait , ce qui t'était destinée pour un évenement arriver à l'heure que tu avait choisit.

Bref ! Il était maintenant 23h58 .Dans deux minutes elle les auraient.

Aleera se redressa alors dans son lit , et s'assit sur le rebord , pour ensuite soupiré et mettre sa tête entre ses mains.Elle était impatiente de les avoirs , et tout son entourage sait a qu'elle point la patience et elle faisait 2 ! Dans un coin de la pièce , ou il y avait encore de la place de libre , se trouvait une valise , ou il y a quelques heures , Aleera l'avait remplit de toute ses affaires.Car ayant 17 ans très bientôt , elle serait enfin libre et donc avec l'argent qu'elle avait économisée ainsi que de se qu'elle avait gagnée avec des job' , elle avait de quoi se louer un appart' et enfin faire son rève : Partir de l'Australie pour aller voyager.

Surment en Angletterre ou en France , elle ne savait pas encore . . .

Plop ! Plop ! Plop ! Plop !

Au bruit des cadeaux arrivant à la suite , Aleera sursauta surprise puis se retourna pour les voir tous entasser sur son bureau.Elle s'y déplaca alors , et s'assit sur la chaise d'a côter pour comencer à les ouvrir.Elle avait ressu des cadeaux de ses amis , rien que de ses amis , ainsi qu'une lettre assez lourde avec une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas .

Elle n'avait ressu que des objets moldus de la part de ses amis , étant moldu eux même .

Des vétements , bonbons , maquillage ou encore de l'argent , elle avait finit de les ouvrirs tous au bout d'envrion 10 minutes , lorsqu'il ne lui resta que la fameuse lettre.

Aleera la prit alors , et entreprit de l'ouvrir , ou lorsqu'elle l'eut ouvert entièrement , un objet à première vue un pendentif tomba à terre.Elle le ramassa et vit que c'était belle est bien un pendentif , qui représentait un lion majestueux avec sur son dos un très beau oiseaux qui représentait sans doute un phénix.La patte du lion était en appuit sur un sablier.

Elle le retourna , et y vit marquer dans une autre langue : Através do tempo (._ nda : j'ai pas eu le courage de chercher en latin , mais j'ai mit en Portugais : A travers les temps_ )

Intriguée , elle se remit à comtenplée le lion , le phénix et le sablier , et remarqua alors que les yeux du lion était de couleurs émeraude , ainsi que ceux du phénix .

Elle se l'accrocha autour du cou , le trouvant très beau , et entreprit de lire la lettre , voulant savoir de qui venait ce magnifique cadeau.

_Chère Aleera ,_

_Tu te demande surment qui je suis , et qui t'a offert ce pendentif._

_Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore , tu n'a surment pas du entendre parler de moi , la bas en Australie ! Je suis l'homme qui t'a apportée à tes parents adoptif lorsque tu avait 1 ans et demi , je suis un ancien ami à tes parents biologiques._

_Je t'écrit car je pense que tu devrais savoir d'ou tu vien , ainsi que de ce que tu a le devoir._

_Tout d'abord , tu est née le 31 juillet 1980 avec ton frère jumeau Harry ._

_Tes parents se nomment James Potter et Lily Potter , c'était des aurors très puissants et aimés de tout le monde.La famille Potter , mais à chaque descendances des batons dans les roues des Mages Noirs qui existent.Ton père , et donc ta mère avec n'en n'ont pas fait l'exception ! C'est pour sa que Voldemort est venu un soir d'Halloween chez vous._

_Auresement pour toi , cette nuit la , tu n'était pas la.Tu te trouvait chez ta marraine Kathleen Scott .Lors de l'attaque , tes parents se sont fait tués par Voldemort , mais ton frère jumeau , Harry , a survécu grâce à une protection , un sort très puissant que ta mère lui a donner , un sort de protection grâce à l'amour qu'elle ressentée pour lui.Le sort de la mort à alors ricoché contre le Mage Noir , et Harry à survécu , gardant une cicatrise , et étant orphelin._

_Quand j'ai apprit l'attaque , je t'ai envoyée en Australie , ta marraine ayant une grave maladie et allant bientôt mourir , je ne pouvait pas te laisser à elle , tu était avec ton frère en danger.C'est moi même qui t'est choisit tes parents adoptif et fait en sorte que tu n'est pas de passer , que personne ne sache qui sont tes parents vraiment.Ton frère lui , est résté en Angletterre , chez ton oncle et ta tante au 4 Privet Drive, et se sont occupé de lui , bien qu'il ne l'aimait guère.Harry a fait des études de magie à Poudlard , une école de sorcellerie , étant sorcier comme ces parents et surment toi aussi._

_En ce moment même , tu dois avoir 17 ans , ainsi que ton frère , et lui aussi de son côter est entrain d'apprendre qu'il a une soeur jumelle.Je suis désolé de te l'avoir dit tard , mais je ne pouvait pas avant._

_Maintenant , parlont du pendentif que tu as eu._

_Ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai vraiment offert.C'est un héritage de votre famille._

_Comme tu as put surment le remarquer , une inscription y est graver , cela veut dire : A travers les temps.Il est dit ,que dans une des descendances de votre famille, une prophétie à partir de ce colier sera réalisée, et que lorsque la personne portant ce pendentif serra en danger, elle serra envoyer dans un autre temps, pour changer l'avenir, pour qu'il soit meilleur._

_Ce pendentif est passer de génération en génération, divisé le plus souvent du temps en nombre d'enfant, ainsi toi et Harry vous avez le même, et si cette prophétie tombe sur vous, vous ferez des bond dans le temps. James n'a pas put vous le donner , étant mort, c'est moi qui vous l'envoit._

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire , ainsi que bonne chance pour tes prochaines épreuves !_

_Albus Percebal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Aleera était sous le choc.Sous le choc de toutes ses nouvelles qui venait de lui apparaître et dévoiler.Ses parents étaient morts , elle avait un frères jumeau , une prophétie peut à tout moment tomber sur eux . . .

La jeune fille n'eut guère le temps de trop penser à tout cela qu'une détonation retentissa en dehors de sa maison.Elle accourut à sa fenètre pour aperçecoir au loin des dizaines de personnes , cagoulée lançant des sort , des sort de la mort.

C'était des Mangemort.Car bien que Voldemort soit plus accés sur l'Angletterre , il faisait quand même carnage dans d'autre pays , et l'Australie était principalement touchée en ce moment.

Aleera se dépécha alors , et réduisit sa valise en petite taille pour la ranger dans sa poche.

Elle prit son balais que son mentor lui avait offert , et mit sa lettre dans sa poche pour accourir en dehors de sa chambre.Ses parents adoptifs étaient levés en robes de chambres dans le salon et paniquaient.

- Carl, Alicia ,fit Aleera, aller vous mettre à l'abris !

- Mais ... ,tenta Alicia .

- Ce sont des Mangemorts, ils vous tuent sans pitiée, aller dans la cave et ne bougaient pas! ordonna Aleera.

Les deux adultes obéirent et partirent se réfugier, pendant qu'Aleera sortit dans le jardin de derrière.Elle enfourcha alors son balais, et décolla .

Avec sa cape noire, elle éssaya de passer inaperçue dans le ciel sombre, ce qui marcha, car pendant qu'elle s'éloignée, aucun sort n'essaya de la toucher.

Preuve que aucun des Mangemorts ne l'avait vut fuir.

Aleera vola alors, en direction de l'Angletterre pour y retrouver son frère .

* * *

Coucou ! Voila déjà 2 chapitre de mis , et j'aimerais biien des rewiew pliiiz ! :p

zoubii ! la suite arrive bientot ! ;p


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre Mouvementée

**Disclamer :** Aucun Perso' sont a moi malheuresement , ils apartiennent a JK Rowling ! Apar Aleera, Kathleen Scott, Carl & Alicia John's, et d'autres arrivant ensuite...

**Chapitre 2**

**Rencontre Mouvementée**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Aleera volait.

Et aussi quelques heures qu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre qui elle était et d'ou elle venait.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre les idées bien en place à cause de sa fuite , mais maintenant qu'elle volait , elle pouvait enfin réfléchir.Ses pensées étaient principalement tournée vers un jeune homme, son frère jumeau qui était en Angletterre. Devait-elle le rejoindre ? Peut être avait il fait sa vie tranquillement et n'avait pas envie que sa soeur vienne et dérange son court. . . Peut être s'en fichait il complètement d'elle ?

Plein de questions lui revenait sans cesse . Sans le savoir, de son côter, Harry se posait les mêmes questions.

La jeune fille venait d'arriver en pays natal, et chercha alors le quartier Privet Drive.

Au bout d'une heure elle se repéra, et s'approcha du quartier.

Tout le vol avait était sans problèmes, mais malheuresment pour elle, son balais comencer à fatiguer.Il tenguais de temps en temps vers le bas, la faisant chariver quelques fois .

La jeune fille n'avait eu que quelques fois l'occasion de voler, et donc n'était pas très experte, mais se débrouillait pas mal!Mais pour bien voler, il fallait avoir un balais au minimum correct!

Et la , le balais était dans un sale état! Il n'était pas habitué à tant voler, et donc commençé à s'éffriter ainsi qu'a tenguer vers le bas.

Et ce que Aleera ne voulait pas que sa ce produise arriva : Le balais lacha.

Aleera perdit alors toute assurance dessus, il piquer dangereusement vers le bas, et elle voyait le sol s'approcher dangereusement.Elle entendit alors une voix lui ordonner de sauter, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle atterit alors dans les bras d'une personne.Sans doute celle qui lui avait dit de sauter.

Bizarement, elle se sentée bien dans ses bras, ils étaient protecteurs et doux.

Aleera entendit son fichu balais s'applatir au sol à leurs côter et elle releva la tête pour voir qui était son sauveur.

A peine avait-elle levée les yeux qu'elle vit deux yeux émeraude la regardée avec surprise.

Elle regarda mieu, et vit que son sauveur avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, environ 17 ans et un air de famille se représenté pour les deux personnes.Aleera lui sourit et fit :

- Merci

Elle se fit alors déposer à terre, et se tenit droite.Aleera épousseta ses vètements et releva enfin la tête vers le jeune homme qui l'avait aider.Elle lui sourit et fit alors :

- Je m'appelle Aleera Potter

Harry mit quelque temps à réagir, puis se reprit et se présenta à son tour :

- Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter

Ils se regardèrent alors, sa ne faisait aucun doutes qu'ils étaient frères et soeurs.Et dirent que sa faisait 15 ans et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vut, et aussi 15 ans et demi qu'il ne savait pas que l'autre existe.

- Pour une rencontre en frère et soeur, rien de tel qu'un balais et d'une jeune fille en danger !

- Oui, approuva Aleera avec un sourire au lèvres, mon balais est fichu !

- Ben si tu veut je te prèterait le mien, proposa Harry

- Je ne voudrais pas te dérangé, fit Aleera génée, et puis tu ne dois pas avoir envie d'une soeur dans tes pattes qui te gène plus que tout !

- Oh mais non tu me gène pas Aleera ! fit Harry puis continua avec un sourire, au contraire je voulais venir te voir, mais aparement c'est toi qui est venu à moi !

Aleera rit, un son fabuleux pour les oreilles d'Harry.Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant sourit ou encore rigoler.Depuis qu'il que ses proches étaient morts, il n'était que très rarement de bonne humeur.Mais depuis qu'il avait vut Aleera, elle était vite revenue !

- Sa te dirait de passer l'aprem ensemble ? proposa Harry

- Bah oui je veut bien, accepta Aleera, et puis je pourrait aller voir les appartements en même temps . . .

- Tu n'a pas d'endroit ou loger ? demanda Harry

- Non, je vien tout droit d'Australie et j'ai dut fuire car une attaque de Mangemort se faisait dans mon quartier, fit Aleera la mine sombre

- Oh je vois, je suis désolé pour toi, fit Harry, tu sais, je part de chez notre Oncle et notre Tante aujourd'hui, on pourrait rester ensemble sa premettrer de faire connaissance

- Oh c'est cool ! fit Aleera

- Bon ben c'est partit, fit Harry en la prenant par les épaules, je passe par la maison et prend ma valise et on y va...

Ils marchèrent tout les deux en direction du 4 privet Drive.La maison était vide car les Dursley étaient partit au centre comercial pour leur Duddley chéri car il y avait la nouvelle console qui venait de sortir à la mode.Harry monta das sa chambre et réduisit la sa valise qui était déjà prète de la veille pour ensuite la mettre dans sa poche.Il regarda encore une fois sa chambre pour voir si il n'avait rien oublié et rejoignit Aleera au rez de chaussé ou elle l'attendait.

- Sa y est ! Je suis prêt, déclara Harry

- Ok, tu ne dit pas aurevoir à notre Oncle et Tante ? demanda Aleera

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, dit Harry, il n'attende que sa! Que je parte de la maison depuis qu'il m'ont acceuillit !

- Ah je vois, fit Aleera, mes parents adoptifs étaient à peu près pareil !

- Encore un point commun,dit Harry, Bon ! Tu veut aller au chemin de Traverse ?

- Uh. . . C'est quoi le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Aleera perdue

- C'est une grande allée sorcière ou tu y trouve des magasins et tout . . . expliqua Harry

- Ah d'accord! fit Aleera, allons y !

Ils sortirent alors de la maison, puis allèrent jusqu'au trotoire.

Harry prit alors sa baguette et appela le Magicobus qui arriva dans un -Plop- faisant sursauter en passant Aleera.Quelqu'un en sortit, le comandant surment et aller s'appreter à leur faire un discourt de bienvenue mais Harry le coupa et fit juste :

- Le Chaudron baveur.

L'homme fut quelque peu véxé mais laissa entrer Harry et Aleera.

A peine monter dans le bus Magic, il se mit en route dans un saut.Harry étant habituer se tenu à une barrière, mais Aleera failli tomber si il n'y avait pas eu Harry pour la rattraper.Se tenant à la barrière comme sont frère, elle fit :

- Merci.

Harry lui souria, puis le bus s'arrêta et une voix amplifiée annonça qu'ils étaient au Chaudron Baveur.Il prit alors la main de sa soeur et l'entraina en dehors dans une ruelle sombre ou des gens en capes sortaient et rentré dans un bar.Harry revetit sa cape sur lui, mettant sa capuche pour pas que on le reconnaisse et incita sa soeur à faire de même.

Ils entrèrent et allèrent tout de suite au fond de la salle ou un mur de brique se tenait.Harry tapota trois pierre avec sa baguette et un trou se forma .Ils passèrent alors et attèrirent ensemble dans une grande rue avec plein de magasins de chaques côter.Des magasins pour paré à avant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, dut à la guerre.Des affiches étaient postés presques a chaques mur ou des indications pour se protéger étaient écrites pour faire en sorte d'aidés les sorciers et sorcières contre les Mangemort.Bien que cela n'aidé surment pas vraiment à se protéger, quelques sorcier et sorcières prenait des notes.

Harry soupira, il en avait marre de la guerre, puis il sortit à sa soeur :

- Depuis que Voldermort à reprit le pouvoir, il y a énormément d'attaque.

- Cela doit être horrible, fi Aleera, nous en Australie il n'y en avait que peu

- Ouais, ce qui est horrible c'est lorsque tu vois tes amis et proches mourir à cause d'un Mage Noire complétement idiot ! Dit Harry avec colère

- Je suis désolé

Ensemble ils allèrent s'installer à une des tables du glacier et comandèrent.Quand ils eurent leurs glaces en main, prète à être déguster, ils parlèrent alors d'eux.

Harry expliqua alors son enfance auprès des ment ils le traitait.Puis raconta ses années de Poudlard.Ayant de temps en temps des voiles de tristesses lui passant sur son visage lorsqu'il parlait de Cédric, Sirius son parrain et tout les autres. . .

Quand ce fut au tour d'Aleera, elle n'eut qu'a raconter son enfance qui était aussi nul que son frère.Ses débuts dans la magie jusqu'a l'arret lorsque son mentor ce fut attaquer.Ses amis au lycé.

Une fois finit, ils se rendirent compte qu'un lien s'étaient tissé entre eux deux.Ils s'adorait déjà, c'était comme si ils avaient retrouver leurs motiée.Le courant passer bien, et ils firent plusieurs boutiques ou Aleera s'acheta une baguette et pour les deux des nouvelles robes de sorciers.Ils s'étaient retrouver même dans Gringott's, la banque des sorciers.

Aleera avait trouver sa bizard de voir des petits gobelins, et avait été imprésionée de la richesse que comportée la famille Potter.Avec un commun d'accord, ils prirent eux deux l'argent dans leurs valise, rajoutant un compartiment pouvant être assez profond pour être une imence cave, ou chacun avait rangé la moitiée du coffre Potter laissant l'autre moitiée à l'autre.

Bref , tout allait bien jusqu'a ce qu'ils sortirent de la banque.Une grande détonation se fit au centre du village et plein de brûme s'en dégaga.Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent et la foule étant dans l'allée fuya.Harry et Aleera voulurent faire un geste mais un sort les atteingnirent.

Un sort vert préscisément, le sort de la mort lancé surment à l'aveuglette par un Mangemort ou bien pointé sur Harry et Aleera.

Le sort arriver sur eux mais ne les toucha pas, au lieu de sa, il les engloba tout les deux quelques secondes puis repartit derrière eux.Tout le monde qui avait vut la scène étaient stupéfié.Rien ne bougea pendant quelques secondes puis une grande lumière blanche sortit de leurs pendentif.Un halo de lumière les englobèrent et ils durent fermer leurs yeux pour ne pas devenir aveugle.Harry chercha la main d'Aleera pendant qu'elle faisait de même de son côter.Le halo les englobant s'éleva en l'air, les amenants en même temps.Ils réussirent se prendre la main pour ne pas se séparé.Tout deux se demandés ce qu'il leur arrivaient, mais une petite voix dans leurs tête leurs disaient que c'était cette fameuse prophétie qui était entrain de se réalisée.

Tout le monde les observaient, aucun n'osait faire de gestes, puis le temps s'arreta.Se mit en pose et aucun ne bougait, figé.Seul le halo de lumière semblait faire tournoyer les deux personnes se trouvant dedans puis dans une grande détonation ils disparèrent.

Harry , Aleera et le Halo de lumière disparèrent tous ensemble laissant le monde sorcier avec un temps en pose.

**Voila encore un chapitre ! **

**Le prochain arrive vite , mais j'aimerais bien quelques petites rewiew svp :p **

**Sa m'encourage **

**A votre avis, dans quelle époque ou dans quel endroit vont attérir Harry et Aleera ?**

**Bon aller biiz**


	4. Chapitre 3: Nouvelle Rencontre

**Disclamer :** Aucun Perso' sont a moi malheuresement , ils apartiennent a JK Rowling ! Apar Aleera, Kathleen Scott, Carl & Alicia John's, et d'autres arrivant ensuite...

**Chapitre 3**

**

* * *

**

Nouvelle rencontre, nouvelle informations, nouvelle apparence .

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se trouva dans un endroit inconnu.Tout était blanc autour de lui, on ne pouvait pas distingué la limite de l'endroit ou il se trouvait.Tout inspirait autour de lui la propretée,fraicheur et le calme.Il vit alors qu'il portait une toge blanche, toute blanche sans la moindre trace, aisni que des petits souliers aussi blanc que sa toge.

Tout en contemplant, il vit alors quelqu'un se matérialisée peu à peu à ses côtés.C'était sa soeur, aparement , elle venait elle aussi de se réveiller dans cet endroit si mystérieu.Elle regarda aussi autour d'elle comme l'avait fait sont jumeau quelques instants au par-avant.

Elle posa enfin son regard sur lui, avant de lui demander :

- Tu sais ou nous sommes ?

- Dans la salle du temps mademoiselle, répondit une voix grave.

D'un seul homme, Harry et Aleera se retournèrent et cherchèrent des yeux celui qui avait parler.Ils urent alors devant eux un homme grand et imposant avec un carrure massive.Il portait lui aussi une toge blanche, les cheveux d'un noir ébène et les yeux gris envoutant.

Il s'adressa alors encore une fois au jumeaux :

- Je me nomme Cronos, le maître du temps, et je vous ai emené ici pour votre prophétie.

- En quoi cette prophétie consiste à être ? demanda Harry qui en connaissait un peu en prophétie, en tout cas, plus que sa soeur.

Cronos ne leur répondit pas tout de suite, mais d'un geste d la main, il fit ouvrir un spirale à image.De dans ou pouvait observer des scènes de tueries, des scènes atroces, qui changeait de temps en temps pour une nouvelle scène aussi horrible que la précèdente.A chaque fois, des petits chiffres se mettaient à côter pour informer l'année ou sera produite la scène.

- Pour ne pas que cela arrive, déclara Cronos

Les adolescents observèrent alors les scènes, fermant des fois les yeux pour ne pas voir la suite.Aleera c'était blottie dans les bras de sa soeur et pleuré pour ces gens.Harry restait calme en apparence, mais il était très en colère, et très triste.

Jugeant que les ado' en avaient assez vût, Cronos annula la spirale d'un geste.Un blanc s'installé, en entendais les reniflements d'Aleera s'apaiser et Harry demanda alors, d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

- En quoi est notre rôle ?

- D'arrêter se désastre, déclara Cronos.Je vais vous mettre au même niveau de connaissance de magie, car sachant que Aleera connait moin de chose qu'Harry mais aussi d'autres que Harry ne sait pas, il vaudrait mieu faire un partage de connaissance.Je vous enverrez dans différentes époques et ou vous feraient votre entrainement.Il n'y aura pas plus que 2 époque, mais celon votre niveau, il peut s'avèrer de vous envoyer dans un peuple.

- Comment saura-t'on que l'on changera d'époque ? Demanda Aleera qui s'était calmée

- Une réaction semblable au chemin de Traverse se produira, vous serez revenu ici et je vous enverrez dans la suivante.Mais que lorsque je jugerait que votre entrainement dans l'époque est accomplit.

Les jumeaux acquièsièrent, silencieux et Cronos continua.

- Il faudra vous faire une couverture, il ne faudrait pas que l'on sache que vous êtes allez dans une autre époque.Pour cela on doit vous changer d'apparence et vous créer une histoire, même si pour la première époque ou je vous envérraient on racontera tout à vos entraineurs car je sais que les Fondateurs ne diront rien...

- Les Fondateurs ! S'écria Harry surprit,Aleera quand à elle ne savait pas qui était ces Fondateurs, mais se promit de demander à son frère plus tard.

- En effet, acquiesa Cronos, bon maintenant nous allons procéder au changement.

Cronos ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes.Il ré-ouvrit alors ses yeux et dans un " Plop ", une nouvelle personne venait d'arriver.C'était une femme tout aussi grande que Cronos, mais qui était moin froide.Elle était d'une beautée époustouflante et dégagée de la chaleure et du bonheur.Dès que son regard se posa sur les jumeaux, elle souria et se présenta :

- Enchantée ! Je me nomme Malina, je suis la déesse de la beautée et de l'apparence.

- Enchanté , répondirent à leurs tour Aleera et Harry

- Pourrait-tu changer leurs apparence, tu connais déjà le sujet Malina je pense que tu sauras quoi faire... fit Cronos

- En effet, je vais m'occuper d'eux, accepta Malina, mais sa ne serra pas facile, leurs gènes Potter à un niveau magique très élevé sur ses deux la ! Mais je vais voir ce que je peut faire .

Malina regarda alors les deux jumeaux et leurs fit

- Je suppose que vous voulez rester jumeaux, avoir encore un lien d'apparence ...

Les deux concernés acquisièrent silencieux et impassient de savoir ce qu'il va leurs arriver.Malina regarda alors Harry de haut en bas très doucement, faisant le tour détaillant.

Puis dans un soufle de poussière, Harry se transfoma petit à petit.Il devenu plus grand, sa peau un peu plus bronzée.Ses cheveux poussèrent mais un peu, étant déjà assez long, il lui arrivaient juste au dessus des épaules, ses mèches rebelles étant parties, il lui restaient tout de même quelques unes au devant, tombant négligament sur son front.Elle avait éclaircit ses cheveux étant maintenant bruns et non noir ébène.Ses traits du visage auparavent fins, se firent plus long.Seul ses yeux changèrent un minimum.Une touche de violet accompagné maintenant l'émeraude.

Une fois finit pour Harry, Aleera resta bouche-bée.Cela lui faisait bizard de voir son frère changer comme sa.Eh bien qu'il était mignon avant, il était désormait beaucoup plus.Malina satisfaite fit apparaître un miroir devant Harry pour qu'il puisse voir la transformation.Malina eut un petit sourire et s'attaqua à Aleera.

Elle fit alors pareil que ce qu'elle avait fait à Harry, détaillant Aleera, et dans un soufle de poussière elle comença la transformation.Aleera poussa alors un peu de taille, mais pas assez pour être plus grande ou a la même taille que son frère.Elle garda sa silhouette souple et fine et sa peau devenit un peu plus bronzée.Ses cheveux ébène furent vite changer en un brun semblable à son frère mais gardèrent leurs allure soyeuse mais bouclée à la fin.Ses traits du visage furent les même que Harry sauf qu'elle fut plus féminine.Ses yeux changèrent aussi en un émeraude mélangée au violet. A son tour elle eut un miroir devant elle est s'observa.Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents s'étant observer, et les miroirs enlevés, Malina déclara:

- Parfait ! Je pari que vous ferais des ravages ! fit elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils sourirent et Cronos prit la parôle :

- Bien, merci Malina je n'aurais pas mieu fait ! Il lui souria, le premier sourire que virent les adolescent de la bouche de Cronos depuis leurs arrivés.

Il reporta alors son attention au jumeaux et déclara :

- Désormait il faut vous trouver un nom , que diriez vous de Tropert ?

- Ahh , mais non c'est pas beau Tropert ! s'indigna Malina qui était restée

- Oui elle à raison, avoua Aleera

- Ben faite vos suggestions alors ! Fit Cronos quelque peu vexé mais amusé

Pendant quelques minutes, ils débitèrent alors et proposèrent chacuns les possibilitée de futur nom.Au bout de quelques minutes ils jugèrent que Stones semblait bien, un nom répandut en Angleterre à toute les époques environ...

- Bien, je pense que vous voulez garder vos prénoms !

Ils acquisièrent en souriant, puis Cronos décida finalement:

- Bon, il est temps d'y aller pour vous

- On se reverra, fit Malina avec un sourire qui malgrès les quelques minutes passée avec les jumeaux, elle les aimaient bien.

- Oui, acquiesa Aleera

- Pour votre présence la-bas, vous n'aurez rien à régler, c'est déjà fait, déclara Cronos

- D'acord

Cronos s'avança alors vers eux deux, posa ses mains sur leurs front et ferma les yeux pour réfléchire.De la poussière s'éleva alors de la salle, rendant la vue aveuglante a Harry et Aleera.Les dernière choses qu'ils purent voirent et sentir s'était le visage plein de compassion de Malina et la main de l'autre dans la sienne.

**Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Désoler du retard, je vais éssayer d'aller plus vite pour le prochain :p**

**Laissez vos rewiews et dites moi ce que vous en penser pliiz !**

**Aller biizou**

**Smilliiiey**


	5. Chapitre 4: Arrivés chez les Fondateurs

**Disclamer :** Aucun Perso' sont a moi malheuresement , ils apartiennent a JK Rowling ! Apar Aleera, Kathleen Scott, Carl & Alicia John's, et d'autres arrivant ensuite...

_**Merci pour vos rewiews ! **_

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**Rencontre avec les Fondateurs **

Après avoir quités Cronos et Malina, les deux jumeaux étaients arrivés dans un endroit ou l'on pouvait voir une planète toute bleu.Ils n'urent que quelques secondes pour admirée la vue car ils commençèrent à chutter dangereusement en direction de celle-ci.

Tout deux pouvaient distingués les continents et les océans, mais plus ils chuttaient, plus ils arrivaient un peu à avoir des détails.

Ayant étudier un minimum pour Harry et quand même plus pour Aleera la géographie, ils s'aperçurent du pays ou ils chuttaients.

C'était comme prévu l'angleterre, plus précisèment les environs du château commençant à voir la terre un peu trop proche à leur gout et qui se rapprochait vite, ils començèrent à paniqués.Se tenant toujours la main, ils éssayèrent de se rapprochés.

Enlacés l'un dans l'autre, Aleera essaya d'articulée, mais c'était difficile :

- J'..J'..ai..peu..peur

Pour montrer qu'il avait comprit, Harry ressera sa prise sur Aleera.Lui aussi començait à avoir sacrément la trouille.A cette vitesse, ils ne pourraient pas attérir sans au moin se faire gravement mal à en mourir.

Mais quelque chose clochait, si Cronos les avaient envoyé la, c'était pas pour qu'ils meurent dans une chute ! Il devait normalement y avoir un problème, une solution pour arréter cela.

Mais ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à réfléchir.La seule chose à quoi ils pensaient c'est ce qu'il allait se passer en s'étalant sur le sol.

Harry et Aleera étaient désomés a la hauteur des grandes tours de Poudlard.La première fois qu'Aleera le voyait, bien que c'était dans un moment délicat, et qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'observer comme il le faut.Arrivés à environ cinq/six mètres, les adolescents angoissés.Mais d'un coup, au lieu de chuter ils furent comme transporter en l'air, comme sur un nuage et déposés doucement ensemble à terre.

Encore un peu sur le choc de la descente, ils souflèrent quelques instants.Ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient toujours leurs nouvelle apparence et que cette fois-ci ils avaient reprit leurs vétements respectifs et non les fameuse toges blanche.

- Sacré chute ! commenta une nouvelle voix avec un ton amusée

Les jumeaux se retournèrent d'un coup, manquant de tomber, n'étant pas encore très stable et regardèrent la personne qui venait de parler.C'était un homme d'environ trente ans, ayant des cheveux court ébourrifés bruns ainsi qu'un regard chocolat.Ils portait une chemise rouge et un pantalon marron avec des botes de cuir noire.Des fins filaments d'or étaient cousus autour de ses vétements.Et enfin, une cape était posée sur ses épaules, marron avec des fils dorés et rouge, avec un majestueux animal se mélangant au griffon et au lion.

Harry était éssouflé.Bien que c'était un peu par la chute, mais aussi d'avoir devant lui Godric Gryffondor en cher et en os ! A son époque, personne ne pouvait se vanter de le connaître, apar Fumseck, et encore !

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Aleera répondit :

- Oui, en effet on a crut ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir dans cette déscente !

Godric souria, puis il dit :

- Bien.Je me nomme Sire Godric Gryffondor, fit il en les saluant comme les chevaliers, je présume que vous êtes Harry et Aleera Stones ?

Les deux concernés acquisèrent en souriant, et Godric poursuivit :

- Nous avons étaient prévenus il y a peu, mais il y a beaucoup de place au château et vous êtes les bienvenus !

- Merci, fit Harry

Godric acquiesa, puis continua :

- Je pense que nous allons pas rester la toute la soirée ! dit-il avec un sourire amusé, venez que je vous présente mes compagnons.

Godric se mit alors en route, et Harry et Aleera le suivirent en silence.Cette-dernière admirée la splendeur du château.Tout était nouveau pour elle, comparé à Harry qui connaisser les lieu malgrès certaines différences de décorations.

Ils marchèrent tout trois en direction de la Grande Salle, toujours mené par Godric.Arrivé devant les grandes portes, il les poussa et ils purent entrer.La salle n'avait pas tellement changée, bien qu'il y est moin de table, surment au petit nombre d'étudiant .Comme c'était encore les vacances, il n'y avait personne sauf trois personnes assises à la grande table principale.

Deux femmes et un homme.Harry en déduit que c'était le reste des fondateurs.Ils les détailla alors.L'une des femme, était blonde, et avait de long cheveux tréssés jusqu'au bas du dos.Elle portait une longue robe noire avec plins de filaments jaunes.Avec une cape noire et jaune semblable à sa robe, sauf que dans le dos de la cape se trouvé un blaireau.Elle avait un doux sourire sur ses lèvres et semblait chaleureuse.C'était Helga Pouffsoufle.

L'autre femme quand à elle portait aussi une robe, sauf qu'elle était bleu roi avec quelques filaments marrons et noirs.Ses cheveux étaients lachés en boucles brunes est inspirée l'intelligence et la sagesse.Sur sa cape noire était déssinée un aigle royal .Elle aussi souriait est dégagée beaucoup d'amour et de respect.C'était Rowena Serdaigle.

Le dernier des Fondateurs, Salazar Serpentard dégagé lui aussi beaucoup de respect.Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond platine ayant quelques mèches grises mais pas de vielliesse.Ses yeux étaient gris méttalique, mais n'inspirait pas la froideur ou autre.Il était habillé d'une chemise verte bouteille avec un pantalon noire et des bottes.De fins filaments se baladaient sur ses vétements, ils étaient verts.Sa cape toute noire avec un Serpent dans le dos.

Ayant finit sa contemplation, Harry s'aperçut que des qu'ils étaient arrivés, les trois autres fondateurs s'étaient tut avec sur leurs visage une expréssion de surprise et d'étonement.Godric s'était alors avançés vers eux et leurs avaient dit quelque chose.Ils relevèrent alors la tête, avec cette fois ci de la compréhension puis levés pour en direction des jumeaux.

- Bienvenue à vous deux, fit Helga Poufsouffle

- Merci, répondirent ensemble les jumeaux

- Vous allez surment passez beaucoup de temps ici, nous avons un appartement pour deux personne au troisième étage, proposa Rowena Serdaigle

Harry et Aleera acquisièrent, et Salazar prit la parôle à son tour :

- Nous allons déterminés vos emplois du temps cet aprem midi ensemble et ce ne sera que demain que l'on comencera les entrainements

- D'accord, répondit Harry

- Avez vous de quoi vous changer, ou autre ? demanda Godric

- Euh... fit Harry

Soudaint Aleera se souvenit de quelque chose et fouilla avec sa main dans sa poche droite de sa cape.Elle trouva un petit objet et le sortit, murmura un sort et dans sa main se trouva sa valise qu'elle avait mit avant de quitter l'Australie dans sa poche.Harry fit de même, l'ayant mise après avoir quitté les Dursley.Harry souria et déclara :

- C'est bon !

Mais Aleera le coupa génée :

- Mais réfléchit Harry ! Nos vêtements ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux de notre époque !

- Il n'y a aucun problème Miss, déclara Rowena, nous pouvons vous en faire faire ou bien allez en acheter cet aprem-midi à Pré-Au-Lard !

- Merci, dit Aleera

- Comment allons nous faire lorsque les élèves seront la à la rentrée ? Demanda Harry

- Les élèves ? répèta Salazar étonné

- Oui, c'est une école ici, à mon temps il y a des élèves, justifia Harry

- Oui bien sur, mais Poudlard n'ouvra pas ses portes avant un ou deux ans, dit Helga

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda cette fois-ci Aleera curieuse

- Le gouverneur de la magie ne veux pas instoré Poudlard, bien que la majoritée accepte, il ne veut pas... répondit Godric

- C'est idiot ! Dit Harry outré

- Oui mais c'est comme cela, son règne m'est fin dans deux ans, un nouveau gouverneur serra mit et il acceptera surment, soupira Rowena

- Mais alors pour le moment, qui vient ici ? Demanda Aleera

- Nos enfants, nous les éduquont nous mêmes ici, répondit simplement Salazar.

Les adolescents acquisièrent et Godric s'écria :

- Bien ! Maintenan que tout est réglé, vous avez surment faim ! déclara Godric qui au moment ou il avait finit sa phrase son ventre grogna.

- Hum, tu veut plutôt dire que TU as faim, fit une Helga amusée

- Ben oui, dit Godric sous les soupirs des autres Fondateurs et les sourires des jumeaux.

- Tu es un vrai ventre sur patte Dric' ! Dit Rowena

- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim ! protesta t'il tout en allant s'asseoir à la grande table pour les Fondateurs.

Ils regarda alors à ses côter et d'un cou, la table s'aggrandit pour laisser deux chaises et deux couverts en plus.Il invita les deux jumeaux à venir s'asseoir et justifia :

- Plus on est de fous, plus ont rit !

Les trois autres Fondateurs soupirèrent, et les jumeaux allèrent s'asseoir auprès de Godric en riant.Dès qu'ils furent installés, des plats aparrurent et ils comencèrent à manger.C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tout les deux une faim de loup, n'ayant mangé depuis l'histoire du Chemin de Traverse qui leur semblaient à tout deux une éternitée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les quatres Fondateurs et les deux adolescents étaient réunis dans un grand bureau à discuté de l'emplois du temps des jumeaux.

**Lundi, Mercredi & Vendredi **:

07h00 à 8h00 : Footing Habituel autour du Lac.

8h25 à 10h25 : Echauffements et Combat à Main Nues - avec Salazar

10h35 à 12h : Initiation avec les éléments - avec Helga

12h à 13h30 : Pause Midi

13h35 à 14h35 : L'Art de l'Invisibilitée - avec Rowena

15h00 à 17h00 : Animagus - avec Godric

**Mardi, Jeudi & Samedi :**

7h00 à 8h00 : Footing Habituel autour du Lac

8h25 à 10h25 : Entrainement de combat à armes - avec Godric et Rowena

10h35 à 12h : L'Art des Potions - avec Salazar

12h à 13h30 : Pause Midi

13h35 à 15h00 : Magie sans baguette et sort informulés - avec Helga et Salazar

15h15 à 17h00 : Agilitée et Sport - avec Godric et Helga

**_La dimanche il n'auront pas cour ._**

Satisfaits, ils allèrent se coucher tous dans leurs appartements respéctif ayant dit bonne nuit aux autres.

Harry et Aleera allèrent alors à leurs appartements.Ils arrivèrent dans le couloirs du troisième étage, Rowena leurs avaient précisés que l'appartement était dérrière le tableau représentant un lion avec un phoenix sur son dos.Ils le cherchèrent alors des yeux et n'urent pas tellement à chercher car la copier exacte de leur pendentif se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux sous formes de tableau.Ils approchèrent et virent qu'un sablié y était aussi.Le lion se mit alors à parler, ce qui était assez bizard à voir.

- Bienvenue Maître et Maîtresse, c'est un honneur que j'ai de garder votre logement.

Harry et Aleera furent génés quelques instants, et Harry lui répondit :

- Nous t'en sommes reconaissant Lion, pourrait tu nous faire entrer s'il te plait.

- Bien sur , acquiesa le Lion.

Après qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, le tableau pivota légèrement pour les laisser entrer.Ils passèrent alors ensemble la porte et attérirent dans une grande pièce servant surment de salon.Elle était très chaleureuse, les couleus dominantes étaient le rouge,bleu et le marron comportant une cheminée, deux sofas et un tapis.Il y avait aussi plusieurs portes, trois en tout.Aleera fit le premier pas vers l'une.

Dès qu'elle entra, elle se trouva dans une chambre tout aussi chaleureuse que le Salon.Son nom apparut alors magiquement sur la porte, informant que c'était désormés sa chambre.Elle avait un lit baldaquin, une grande armoire taillée à l'ancienne, un bureau et une porte au fond ou se trouvait sa salle de bain.

Pendant qu'Aleera était aller découvrir sa chambre, et que son nom c'était inscirt dessu, en même temps sur une autre porte s'était inscrit le prénom d'Harry.Il décida alors d'y aller et trouva la même chambre que celle que sa soeur avait découverte.Ils allèrent ensuite ouvrir la dernière porte est tombèrent sur une immence bibliothèque.Assez fatigué par leur journée ils purent enfin aller se couchez, sans oublier le " bonne nuit " à l'autre.

**Voila un chapitre de fait :p**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez pliiz**

**Et Mercii pour vos rewiew sa fai plaizir et sa donne de la motivation xD**

**Jvai éssayé de faire vite pour le prochain, mais je c'est pas encore /**

**Allé biizou **

**Smiliiiey**


	6. Chapitre 5: 1 journée de cour

**Disclamer **Aucun des personages ne sont à moi, c'est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, apar quelques personnages comme Aleera.

**Chapitre 5**

**Première journée de cour épuisante.**

A six heures pile du matin, un elfe de maison transplana directement dans la chambre d'Harry.Lors de son attérissage, il avait fait assez de bruit pour réveillé Harry.Ouvrant les yeux faiblement et encore endormis, l'elfe dit :

- Mr Stones il est six heure du matin,Maître Salazar m'envoit pour vous informer de l'heure de votre réveil pour ne pas ratter votre journée.

- Bien merci, fit Harry encore endormi en se levant.

L'elfe partit alors dans un -Plop- sonore, et Harry se leva pour de bon.Il sortit de sa chambre, habiller que de son pantalon de pyjama et alla directement dans la chambre de sa soeur.Il toqua trois coup et passa sa tête dans l'entrebaillement pour voir si elle dormait encore.

Ce qui était un peu le cas, car elle était toujours dans son lit, et ouvrait a peine les yeux, ayant était réveillée par les coups à la porte de sa chambre d'Harry.

- Hey ptit' soeur, bien dormit ? dit Harry amusé

- Mouai .. répondit aleera

- Faut se lever, faudrait pas rater les cours de la journée ! dit Harry

- Ok merci, répondit Aleera, je me prépare et on se rejoint pour aller manger ?

- Ouais, dit Harry tout en fermant sa porte.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour aller se préparer pendant que sa soeur faisait de même de son côter.Au bout d'un quard heure, il se rejoignirent à l'entrée de leurs appartement, un peu plus réveillé que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés.Tout les deux portaient un jogging et un simple tee-shirt avec des baskets.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'a la Grande Salle tout en parlant de leur future journée, et arrivèrent au vout de quelques minutes.Il n'y avait personne, mais les jumeaux s'installèrent quand même, se disant que les Fondateurs mangaient surment dans leurs apartement.Ils avalèrent un déjeuné copieux pour avoir des forces pour leurs journée et vers 6h45 commençèrent à partir en direction du Lac.

- Et dire qu'il faudra courir une heure ! s'exclama Aleera

- Ouai mais à deux sa passera vite, affirma Harry

- Oui mais quand même, dit Aleera n'aimant pas l'idée de courir autour du lac pendant une heure entière.

- Et puis tu aura le temps d'observer les environs du Lac et du Parc ! Fit Harry amusé

- Humpf'

Et c'est dans cette humeur réticente de la part d'Aleera et d'amusée d'Harry qu'ils arrivèrent au Lac.Ils commençèrent alors à courir un peu, gardant le rythme, même pour Aleera, pendant environ vingt minutes, puis commençèrent à accélèrer petit à petit, méttant une sorte de compétition entre eux deux pendant une demi heure.Finalement, pour les dix minutes réstante, ils revenirent à leurs rythme du début sous l'oeil de Salazar qui les avaient observés presque toute l'heure sans que les jumeaux ne l'aperçoivent.

Une sonnerie retentit alors pour leurs dire que la séance de footing était finit et les jumeaux s'arrétèrent.Salazar était étonné que les deux adolescents aient purent tenir toute l'heure sans s'arréter.Eux même étaient étonné.Finalement, tout éssouflés, ils prirent une serviettes et s'éssuyèrent, et enfin purent boire.Ils avalèrent toute leurs bouteille, ayant une grande soif puis virent Salazar qui leurs souriaient.

- Ah! Bonjour, dit Harry avec un sourire

- Bonjour, répondit Salazar, pas trop fatigué ?

- Non sava , répondit Aleera pendant que Harry acquisier négativement.

- Bien, suivez moi je vous emène à mon cour en même temps...

Les jumeaux le suivèrent alors, tout en buvant, et récupérant.Ils parcoururent le château pour attérirent dans le bureau de Salazar étant au quatrième étage et non au cachot comme Harry le pensait.Son bureau était à ses couleurs: Le vert et le gris, mais il restait quand même un minimum chaleureux.Pour l'occasion, Salazar avait mit tout ses meubles contre le mur, libérant de l'espace pour l'entrainement.Des tapis étaient mit au sol pour la sécuritée de ne pas avoir trop de bleu même si les jumeaux étaient persuadés qu'ils en auraient en sortant !

- Bien, nous nous entraineront dans mon bureau pour ce cour ! Déclara Salazar.

Les jumeaux acquièserent n'ayant aucun problème et Salazar continua :

- Dans un combat, même si il y a la manière des Duels, il y a aussi un combat à main nues qui aura pour vous un certain avantage.Tout d'abord nous commençeront par les bases, puis accèléront tout en mélangant de la magie pour que vos coups se fassent plus forts.

Harry resta silencieu mais Aleera demanda curieuse :

- Comment ferron nous pour combiné la magie au coup que l'on donnerons ?

- Je vous apprendrais un minimum pour controler les va et viens de votre magie intérieure pour que vous puissiez controler la ou la magie ira le plus, je vais vous faire un exemple.

D'un geste de la main il fit mettre devant lui un mur en betton.Donner un coup de point serez un geste idiot car vous vous ferrez mal à la main, mais Salazar leur dit :

- Regarder, si je frappe ce mur avec mes simples forces, je ne peut pas le casser, fit il tout en frappant.Mais si je combine ma magie en l'amenant dans ma main, j'obtient ce-ci.

Tout en finissant de parler, il se concentra que quelques petites secondes, et tappa un grand coup dans le mur.Le mur éclata alors à l'endroit ou Salazar venait de frapper.Un énorme trou se fit, on pouvait même faire passer un humain à travers.

- Waow ! S'exclama Harry

- La, je n'ait pas mit toute ma puissance magique, je n'en ai mit qu'un petit bout.

- Mais tout en donnant de la magie, si en on donne trop, a force nous n'auront plus de magie ! dit Aleera

- Bien sur que si ! dit Salazar, votre magie se régenèrent automatiquement, les cas ou la magie m'est du mal à revenir ou ne revient pas c'est que lorsque vous avez épuisée toute votre magie en même temps, et ce cas n'est jamais arrivé encore.

- D'acord, fit une Aleera soulagée.

- Bien nous pouvons commencer, annonça Salazar.Bien sur je ne ferez pas tapé dans un mur tout de suite, on va comencer par les bases comme je vous l'ait dit tout à l'heure.

Harry et Aleera acquisièrent, puis Salazar leurs parla de tout les genres de combat tel le KungFu,... Il leur parla d'abord des tactiques pour évité les coups, les gestes devaient êtres précit et distinct.Il apella alors Harry pour qu'il se place sur le tapis avec lui.

- Je vais t'attaquer, tu va devoir repousser mes coups et les évités, comprit ? dit Salazar

- Ok, fit un Harry anxieu

- Ne t'inquiete pas, je ne mèlerais pas ma magie, et j'irais à ton rythme, rassura le fondateur

- D'acord, répondit Harry.

Salazar commença à attaquer, tout d'abord doucement.Harry arriver aisèment à le repousser.Puis il accélèra le rythme, enchainant les coups.La encore Harry, bien qu'il est un peu de mal repousser les coups.Salazar augmenta alors considèrament, frappant à des endroits tout le temps différents.Mais la, bien que Harry est des réflexes et de l'aisance, il ne les repousser pas tous, et commençer à fatiguer.Au bout d'un moment, il tombit par terre.Le combat était finit.Salazar l'aida à le relever et le félicita :

- Tu as comprit les techniques! Tu as beaucoup d'aisence ! C'est très bien.

- Merci, dit Harry tout en s'asseyant par terre un peu plus loin .

- Bien maintenant à toi Aleera, je ferait pareil qu'a ton frère, dit Salazar

- Ok, acquiesa Aleera.

Salazar recomença alors, mais cette fois ci avec Aleera.La jeune fille avait ç pu près la même aissance que son frère, bien que des réflexes en moin.Malgrès sa, elle se débrouillée très bien, et le combat ne se finit environ au même niveau de combat que son frère, bien qu'elle soit un peu plus éssouflé que lui.

- C'est très bien ! Vous avez tout les deux un bon niveau, pour un premier cour.Bien qu'il est que dix heures, vous avez méritée de sortir plustôt, bonne journée ! Fit Salazar

- Merci, firent Harry et Aleera en même temps tout en sortant.

Pour les trente cinq minutes qui leurs restaient, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un douche vite-fait puis d'aller en cour avec Helga.Ils arrivèrent devant son bureau a trente cinq pile et en quelques seconde, le tableau de son bureau pivota pour laisser apercevoir dans l'entrebaillement Helga Pouffsoufle toute souriante.

- Venez, nous allons pas faire le cour dans mon bureau mais dehors.

Elle sortit alors de son appartement et marcha en direction de l'extèrieur du château suivit d'Harry et de Aleera.Il arrivèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minute à destination.Helga avait choisi un endroit proche du lac.

- Parfait ! Alors pour ce cours je vais vous apprendre à maîtriser vos élèments.C'est une magie que très peu connue, rare sont les personnes " humaines " la connaissant, et encore moin la maîtrisant. dit Helga puis demanda en souriant, Tout d'abord savez vous ce que c'est les élèments ?

- Hum... les quatres élèments ? demanda Aleera

- Que voulez vous dire par les " quatres élèments " ? répondit Helga

- Uh... l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre ...répondit doucement Aleera

Helga sourit puis fit :

- En effet, dans les élèments que je vais vous initiez, ils y sont.Mais il y en a d'autre...

- Comme quoi ? demanda Harry curieux

- Il y a les Sentiments, la lumière et l'espace temporel, et le temps, répondit Helga.

- Waow, j'ai hâte ! s'exclama Aleera.

Helga sourit, mais fit :

- Oui, mais on peut pas avoir tout les élèments en même temps !

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Harry

- Car chaque être peut en controler un certain nombre, c'est suivant votre puissance magique.expliqua Helga, on ne peut pas avoir tout les élèments, car notre puissance serait tellement grande que on en mourrait, la magie prendrais vie sur notre vie personnelle et donc vous mourreriez.

- Aiie ! fit Aleera

- Oui en effet, fit Helga en riant, pour ma part, j'en ait deux.

- Ah oui ? fit Aleera, lesquel ?

- Je maîtrise la terre et le temps, dit simplement Helga

Les jumeaux acquisièrent, puis Helga fit :

- Bien, puisque vous savez ce qui sont les élèments, il faudrait que vous sachiez à quoi ils servent...Je pense que pour l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air vous savez de quoi c'est question ?

- Oui, acquisièrent les jumeaux

- Pour les Sentiments, ils servent à percevoir les sentiments des autres, la légilmencie et l'Occlumencie en font un peu partit, on peut aussi, avec des années d'entrainements faire sentir des sentiments aux personnes comme l'amour ou la colère, mais c'est dangereux.

- Connaissez vous quelqu'un le maitrisant Dame Pouffsoufle ? demanda Aleera

- Oui, Salazar à cet élèment, bien qu'il ne maîtrise pas complètement encore pour faire passer des sentiments à d'autres personnes, il se débrouille très bien !

- D'acord, fi Aleera

- Bien, ensuite la lumière, commença Helga, c'est un élèment assez dangereux à maîtriser, car d'un simple rayon de lumière vous pouvez aveugler votre adversaire, vous pouvez aussi faire tomber le tonerre et les éclairs, et augmenter la chaleure de la pièce vous entourant ou votre chaleure personelle en cas de grand froid.

Harry et Aleera acquisièrent silencieux et attentif et elle continua :

- Ensuite il y a l'espace temporel, le fait de ralentir de temps pour les personnes vous entourant, arréter le temps.Dans un Duel ou un combat il serait très utile pour avoir de la marge sur votre adversaire.Très rares sont les personnes ayant cet élèment, et encore moin le maîtrisant.

- On peut remonter le temps ou changer d'époque avec ? demanda Harry

- Non, on peut pas, fit Helga souriante, le maximum pourrait etre une journée, et encore, il faut beaucoup de puissance magique et d'energie et bien-sur d'entrainement !

- D'acord, répondit Harry

- Bien.Et enfin, le dernier élèment : Le temps, commença Helga, avec on peut controler le temps et changer un beau soleil d'été en énorme tempète orageuse de quoi destabilisé votre énemi et de prendre l'avantage ...

- Sa à l'air dangereux !

- Oui en effet, mais si tu regarde, chacun des élèments peut être dangereux... répondit Helga

- Le maximum qu'il y a put voir comme personne maîtrisant les élèments c'était combien ? demanda Harry

- Trois, répondit Helga, c'est Godric pour le moment qui en a le plus, il maîtrise de le feu, la terre et la lumière.

- D'acord

Helga fit une pause, puis annonça :

- Bien.Maintenant que vous savez les caractéristiques des élèments, je pense que vous voudriez savoir quels élèments vous possédez ?

- Oui, firent Harry et Aleera

- Il se peut que vous ayez le même nombre, ou encore pas du tout, vous allez vous asseoir par terre et fermer les yeux.

Les adolescents firent ce que la Fondatrice leurs dit et s'assirent puis fermèrent les yeux.Elle de son côter fit apparaître une grosse boite en bois taillé parfaitement.Elle l'ouvrit et plusieurs boules de couleurs étaient postée devant elle.D'un sort, elle les fit mettre allignés devant les deux jumeaux puis prononça une incantation que les adolescent n'entendirent pas.

- Des sphères vont voler autour de vous, chacune représentent un élèments, il y en a donc huit en tout.Vous allez vous concentrez et faire le vide en vous, ne pensez à rien, sauf les élèments.Quand je vous le direz vous pourrez ouvrir les yeux.

Chacun de leurs côtés, Harry et Aleera obeïrent, faisant le vide en eux.Tout doucement, les sphères de différentes couleurs s'élevèrent, quatres des sphères allèrent vers eux et les quatres autres attendirent.C'était la première étape.Les élèments fondamentaux comme l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu devaient commencer à trouver leurs prochains acquièseurs.

En premier, les quatres boules tournaient autour d'eux ayant le même rythme.Elles tournaient autour des deux jumeaux, puis la boule bleu, donc de l'eau, arrêta de tourner autour d'Harry pour aller tourner uniquement autour d'Aleera.Au bout de quelques secondes, la boule rouge indiquant l'élèment du feu fit de même mais pour tourner autour d'Harry seulement.Sous l'oeil d'Helga fier.Elle pensait que les deux autres boules aller arréter de tourner autour d'eux, mais elles continuèrent, signe que l'un des deux ou les deux allaient avoir encore un élèment. En effet, en quelques minutes, la boule marron- de la terre - alla tourner autour d'Harry, et au même moment, la dernière boule de couleure blanc cassé- celle de l'air - alla tourner autour d'Aleera.

Helga était très étonnée, elle commença alors l'étape deux, pour qu'ils savent si ils auraient un autre élèment.Helga était soucieuse de connaître si les jumeaux allaient avoir d'autres élèments.Car si ils en ont trop, cela pourrait être mauvais pour eux, ou bien bénéfique.Mais comme la lettre qui leurs est était déstinée pour annonçer l'arriver des jumeaux, disait qu'ils étaient très puissant, ils se peut qu'ils les aient tous !Chacun la moitiée des élèments.

Tout pouvait arrivé.

Elle mit en route les autres sphère qui imitèrent les précèdentes, pour tourner autour d'eux.La première boule à décidé était celle de la lumière qui alla vers Harry.La boule du temps alla à Aleera.Et comme l'avait prévu Helga, les deux autres boules allèrent aussi au jumeaux.Harry ayant la boule des Sentiments et Aleera celle de l'espace temps.

Helga, anxieuse commença tout de même l'étape trois.L'étape finale, cet alors que les boules des destinataires tournèrent de plus en plus vite autour de chacun, pour s'éloignée et enfin fonçée chacune sur les deux adolescents.Quand chacune des boules fonçèrent une par une dans le torse d'Harry et de Aleera, se fut un grand choc, d'abord de douleure puis de chaleure que se soit corporelle, et magique.Mais même si la chaleure atténuée un peu la douleure, il s'en recevurent quatres chacunes, ce qui faisait déjà pas mal pour des adolescents.

Criant de douleurs, les adolescents ne purent rien faire.Dès que l'étape trois fut finit, cet à dire toute les boules entrée en eux, Helga leurs dit d'ouvrir leurs yeux.Ils étaient très fatigués chacuns et éssouflés.Helga sortit de sa poche deux flacon de potions rénergitrice et de contre-douleure pour les donnés ensuite à Harry et Aleera.Ils burent tout les deux les potions, reprenant des forces et la douleure s'atténuant puis se levèren doucement.

- Alors ? demanda Harry

- Comme vous avez pût le voirs à cause des chocs, vous en avez chacun quatre, commença Helga, ..

- Quatre ! s'écria Aleera

- Oui étonnant en effet, acquiesa Helga

- Lesquels ? demanda Harry incrédule

- Toi Harry tu as le feu,la terre, la lumière et les Sentiments, et toi Aleera tu as l'air, l'eau, le temps et l'espace temps, indiqua Helga troublée, c'est comme si vous vous complétés... vous êtes des jumeaux, des jumeaux par le liens de la famille mais aussi magique, un cas unique.

- Waow, s'exclamèrent Harry et Aleera en même temps.

- En effet.

Une sonnerie retentit, la sonnerie de la fin du cour d'Helga.Elle s'adressa alros à eux:

- Vous avez étaient parfait pour ce cour !La semaine prochaine vous apprendrez à commençer à en maîtriser un ou deux...

- D'acord, fit Harry

- Bien, allons manger ! dit Aleera

Le repas se fit tranquillement.Les jumeaux reprenant des forces de leurs première matinée de cour.L'heure du prochain cour avec Rowena arriva vite et à l'heure prévu ils se retrouvèrent ensemble devant le bureau de Rowena.Son tableau pivote et elle leur sourit :

- Pour ce cours nous iront dans la foret, indiqua Rowena.

- D'acord, fit Aleera

Ils marchèrent ensemble en direction de la foret tout en parlant de Poudlard et des environs.C'est comme sa qu'ils décidèrent que Dimanche, les jumeaux iraient faire une visite à Pré-Au-Lard, de quoi s'acheter des choses comme des vétements, ou objets pouvont leurs servirs.

Ils arrivèrent à la forets au bout de quelques minutes de marches, et Rowena leurs fit traverser un peu pour attérire dans une clairière.Elle était en même temps éclairée et très sombre à cause des arbres l'entourant.Des petites fleurs étaient disposées un peu partout avec un petit point d'eau ou quelques petites fée jouaient.Dès que les fées les virent, elles partirent en riant de leurs petits rire cristallin.Rowena s'assit par terre et invita les deux autres à faire de même.Tous assit, Rowena commença :

- Je suis ici pour vous initiez à l'art de l'invisibilitée, c'est un art difficil à faire mais en même temps très simple dès qu'on à la technique.

Les jumeaux acquisièrent, attendant la suite :

- Il s'agit avant tout de concentration et d'imagination, lorsque votre entrainement serra complètement accomplit, vous pourrez devenir invisible mais aussi suivant votre capacitée magique, faire devenir invisibles plusieurs, ou même des objets, meubles, maisons, ou même Poudlard !

- Poudlard ! s'exclama Aleera

- Oui, mais tout seul on ne peut pas y arriver, il faudrais s'y mettre minimum à deux et il faudrait que votre puissance magique serait à un haut niveau.

- Ah ! fit Aleera

- L'exercice demande de la concentration, regarder, si je me concentre sur moi même, chaque partie de mon corps et que je réagis à se qui m'entoure, à l'environement, je pense à me confondre avec ce qui m'entoure, je devien sa.

Après qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, les jumeaux la virent disparaître d'un coup.Sans bruit, il ne restait pas de trace, rien ne montrait que la personne était la il y a à peine quelques secondes.Harry et Aleera en restèrent bouche-bée, et c'est avec un sourire sur le visage que Rowena réaparut tout aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait fait pour disparaître.

- Vous allez commencer par faire disparaître un doigt. dit Rowena

Ils acquisièrent puis continua :

- Regarder votre doigt, penser à ce qu'il y a autour, en dessous ou à côter, concentrer vous et ne pensez que à votre doigt. commenda Rowena

Les jumeaux obeïrent, et en une trentaine de secondes, on aurait put croire que tout deux avaient perdus un me l'avait fait Rowena précèdament, ils avaient fait disparaître leurs doigt.

- Bien, c'est très bien, pour accélèrer les choses, vous allez faire disparaître votre main, quand vous y arriver, refaite avec votre doigt, puis encore votre main.Entrainez vous.

Ils acquisièrent encore une fois, tout autant silencieux et firent ce que Rowena leurs dit.Ils durent beaucoup ce concentrer, mais à force de le faire, ils n'y eurent que à le penser tellement cela devenut une habitude.Ils ne devaient que y penser pour le faire, et c'était bon.Après quelques minutes d'entrainement, Rowena déclara :

- Bien, je veux maintenant que vous le fassiez pour vos deux mains en même temps, ainsi que si vous y arriver jusqu'a votre coude ou même tout votre bras.Un par un, les deux en même temps, enchainez les entrainements...

Ils recommençèrent, et arrivèrent à faire ce que Rowena leurs demanda.L'espace qui les entourés était très variés en formes.Des cailloux, des plantes, arbres, ou encore l'ombre les génaient, mais grâce à leurs concentration, ils y arrivèrent.Au bout de quelques minutes, Rowena les arrétèrent, et leur avoua :

- Si vous avançez comme sa, en deux ou trois jours d'entrainements vous arriverez à faire disparaître votre corp entier, ce qui est rare en quelques jours, car les peu de gens que je connaisse seriez arriver à faire disparaître leurs bras en une semaine, et dans une pièce et non une forêt !

- Waow ! s'exclama Harry

- Bien, vous allez faire un dernier excercice, vous devez cette fois faire disparaître vos pieds puis vos jambes, faites comme je vous ait enseigné pour les bras et les mains...

Ils obeïrent et arrivèrent tout aussi aisèment que leurs membres supérieurs, puis ce fut l'heure de terminer le cours et Rowena leurs dit :

- Vous êtes très doués !Pour Mercredi, je veux que vous vous entrainez un peu pour faire disparaître vos membres, et tous ! en mêmes temps, un par un, enchainez...

- D'acord, fit Aleera pendant qu'Harry acquiesié.

- Bien, on va rentrer, vous avez court avec Godric, bonne chance pour vos Animagus...

- Merci, fit Harry et Aleera.

Comme prévu, ils rentrèrent au château et Rowena les conduits au bureau de Godric qui n'était pas très loin de celui de Dumbledore dans l'époque future.Elle les laissa et Godric vint les acceuillirent.

- Salut les jeunes ! fit Godric d'une voix enjouée.

Des quatres fondateurs, Godric était le plus joueur et chaleureux.Bien que Dame Helga et Rowena avait toujours le sourire et que chacun des Fondateurs étaient chalereux même Salazar, Godric restait celui qui avait les deux qualitée en même temps plus doué pour mettre de la bonne humeur.Salazar et lui se lancé de temps en temps des pic, mais c'était toujours des gamineries auquelles Rowena et Helga étaient exaspérée.

- Bonjour Sire Godric ! firent les jumeaux ensemble

- Toujours sincro à ce que je vois ! dit Godric tout en les faisant entrer dans son bureau.

Les adolescents rièrent et entrèrent dans son bureau.Il était très chaleureux, aux couleures bien sur rouges et or, emmèlant le orange et le me dans le bureau de Salazar, les meubles étaient poussés contre le mur, mais cette fois-ci, à la place des tapis se tenaient trois coussins, deux en face d'un seul.Godric prit place sur le seul, et invita Harry et Aleera à faire de même sur les deux autres devant lui.Ce qu'ils firent, puis Godric prit la parole :

- Pour ce cour, je vous enseignerez l'art Animagus.Tout d'abord, savez vous ce que c'est ?

Aleera secoua la tête négativement, pendant qu'Harry répondit :

- Oui, un animagus est un sorcier ayant la capacitée de se métamorphoser à volonté en un animal...

- Il y a une part de véritée dans ce que tu dit, mais ce n'est pas tout. déclara Godric

- ...

- Devenir un Animagus est très difficile, pour certains sorciers, cela peut prendre des années,des mois, des semaines, ou des jours.Cela dépend de la capacitée magique.

- ...

- Pour être précis, un Animagus est une sorcière ou un sorcier qui a la capacité de se métamorphoser en l'animal qu'il souhaite tout en gardant ses facultés mentales, comme par exemple la capacitée de réfléchir comme un humain.

- On controle l'animal en quoi on se transforme enfet, dit Aleera

- Oui, et chacun des animaux ont certaines capacitée mais pas d'autre, donc dès votre rencontre avec lui, il faudra faire des recherches ensuite sur lui, ses capacitée, ses dons ou autres...

- Dès notre rencontre ? questionna Harry

- Oui, une rencontre aura lieu lors de la deuxième étape, bien que celle ci peut prendre du temps à arriver, certains l'ont tout de suite.J'espère que c'est votre cas, comme cela on pourra progresser !

Ils acquièsièrent tout les deux puis Godric continua :

- Ensuite lors de votre transformation, je ne vous ment pas que la première sera dur et douloureuse suivant votre animal.Et puis, quelque chose qui est bien, lors de vos transformations, quand vous êtes en forme Animagus, vous n'avez plus vos vétements, mais dès que vous revenez à la normal, vous aurez toujours vos vétements.Pour les blessures, si vous vous faites blesser, cela aura quelques répercution sur votre corp en retour.

Ils acquièsièrent encore une fois, et Godric déclara :

-Bien, c'est l'heure de faire la première étape.Je vais faire un sort, qui cherchera vos capacitée, votre caractère à chacun et qui assemblera un tout pour vous dire environ quel genre d'animal vous correspond.

Ils acquièsièrent tout les deux, puis Godric, d'un geste de la main leur envoya un sort violet qui attérit dans leur torse à chacun.Ils le reçurent puis une chaleure se répandit dans tout leurs corp, se propageant dans leurs membres inférieurs, puis supérieurs, leurs ventre puis se concentra beaucoup sur la tête, surment leurs cerveau.

Des lettres s'affichèrent devant eux en rouge laissant une trainée de fumée.Des milliers des mots défilés, puis en quelques secondes, la fumée sembla se décidé et indiqua alors devant eux le ou les genres d'animaux.Pour Harry, devant lui était marquer " Félins " et devant Aleera, " Volatile ".Satisfait, Godric éteignit le sort ce qui arrêta automatiquement la chaleure dans leurs corps puis il déclara :

- Bien ! A ce que on à put voir, Harry tu sera un felin, après faut savoir lequel, dit il avec un sourire amusé, et toi Aleera, un volatile !

- Oui ...

- Avec ce que m'ont dit mes compagnons, il semblerait que votre puissance magique soit grande et puissante, il se peut que vos animaux soient de même.

- Comment allons nous faire pour rencontrer notre animal ? demanda Harry

- J'y viens,j'y viens ... maintenant que l'étape une est faite, l'étape deux commence.répondit Godric.Je vais prononcer une nouvelle fois une formule, mais elle vous aidera à avoir plus de chance à rencontrer votre animagus, elle vous aideras à vous concentrer et rentrer en transe magique...Godric regarda l'heure sur une horloge accrocher au mur, et continua : Il nous rester un peu plus d'une heure.Je vais vous laissez une heure pour rencontrer votre animal, et vous vous réveillerez automatiquement.Si dans une heure vous ne vous réveillez pas,je vous réveillerez, et au prochaines leçons, il faudra recommencer.

Les jumeaux acquièsièrent, et Godric leur lança une formule sur eux d'une couleure rouge.

Le sort les pénètra en eux par une nouvelel fois le torse, puis automatiquement, chacun rentra en transe de leur côter.

**PV Aleera .**

Pour Aleera, cela ne mit que quelques minutes, et au lieu du noir total du au fermement de ses yeux, elle se retrouva dans les airs.Elle était debout dans les airs, sans tomber.Elle regarda en bas, mais ne vit pas le sol, elle regarda alors autour d'elle et vit au loin une forme la regardée.La forme s'approcha et Aleera put enfin voir son animal.Un Phoenix.Elle savait que s'en était un car elle avait le même sur son pendentif, les mêmes couleures,les mêmes yeux émeraudes, le même pelage.Tout pareil.C'est alors qu'il lui parla :

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour

- Alors comme sa, je devrer devenir ton animagus ?

- Oui, en effet.

- Te croit tu capable de m'avoir en même temps dans ton esprit ?

- Je le pense oui.

- C'est bien.Je me nomme Fuma.

- Enchantée, je suis Aleera.

Fuma s'inclina tête en avant envers Aleera, puis se redressa pour lui dire :

- Tout en parlant, j'ai sondée ton cerveau.J'ai vut tes capacitées, tes qualitées, tes défaults ainsi que ton passé et tout ce qui te retient.

- Et qu'en a tu pensé ?

- Que tu es digne pour que je te rejoigne.

- Merci

- Tu es destinée à plusieurs épreuves, et tu as toutes les capacitée pour les surmonter, je serer la pour t'aider.

- Merci

- Mais pour cela, il faudra que tu fasse des recherches sur moi, mes capacitée et autres ... pour que l'on puisse se connaître, et que tu puisse savoir tes prochaines capacitée dans mon corp.

Aleera acquiesa, puis lui Fuma continua :

- Avec hâte de te revoir !

Et tout en finissant ses paroles, elle partit en un -Plop- ainsi que Aleera repartit dans la réalitée.Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était de retour dans le bureau de Godric et vit son frère jumeau ouvrir les yeux à son tour.

**PV Harry .**

Dès qu'il aperçut autre chose que du noir, il se retrouva dans un espèce de desert.La terre était rouge argile, et le soleil rouge.Le ciel était brumeux et plutôt de couleur mauve ou orangée.Harry regarda autour de lui, et son regardse posa sur un énorme Lion près de lui.Il n'eut guère le temps de faire une présentation ou autre dans le genre que l'énorme fauve se jeta sur lui.Tout d'abord, Harry paniqua, puis il se dit que le moyen de convaincre ce Lion était d'éssayé de le combattre à son tour.C'est pour cela, qu'au lieu de s'enfuir en courant, il rejeta les pattes avant du Lion étant entrain de s'abbatre sur sa tête.Le lion était très lourd, et il fut assez étonné du comportement d'Harry.Finalement, il se reposa à terre simplement, se tourna et fit trois pas.Il se retourna encore une fois en direction d'Harry, qui lui n'avait bouger qu'une seule fois pour se mettre en position de défensse.

-Bonjour petit homme

- Bonjour Lion, répondit Harry n'aimant guère que le lion l'appelle " Petit " homme.

- Tu m'a étonné, peut d'homme aurait eu le courage de se défendre et être près à attaquer en retour un Lion.

Harry acquiesa silencieux et le Lion continua :

- Tu cherche ton animagus c'est sa ? fit le Lion tout en continuant sachant la réponse, et je devrais être celui qui te correspond.

- En effet, répondit Harry

- Pour que je devienne ton Animagus, il faudrais déjà que tu connaisse la race des Lions, surtout les Lions tenant des prophéties !

- Quel est la différence ? demanda Harry, apar l'histoire de la prophétie ...

- Les Lions de prophéties ont certains dons, comme beaucoup plus d'endurance, ou encore peu de risque de blessure grave ayant une chair dure.Moi même j'en fait partit.

- Ok

- Je me nomme Léon, fit le Lion tout en baissant sa tête

- Enchanté, Harry Potter. se présenta à son tour Harry

- Crois tu pouvoir m'avoir dans ton esprit et tes capacitées ?

- Oui

- N'a pas tu peur de conséquence désastreuse si je prend le dessu ?

- Non car je saurais prendre le dessu

Le lion acquiesa et reprit :

- Je suis d'accord pour être ton animagus

- Merci

- Mais pour cela il faudra apprendre à me maîtriser ainsi qu'apprendre mes dons et capacitées et les controlés.

- J'en suis capable

- Bien, je te dit alors à bientôt Harry.

- Aurevoir Léon.

Léon partit alors, et Harry se sentit partir de cet endroit ou il avait rencontrer son animagus.Il retrouva le noir de ses yeux clos et les ouvrit péniblement.Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder autour de lui.Il vit Aleera lui sourire, elle avait donc réussi à voir elle aussi son animagus.Il se retourna une fois encore à l'endroit ou était Godric et vit qu'il souriait aussi.

**Pas de PV**

- Alors ? demanda Godric avide de savoir

- J'ai fait la rencontre de Fuma, mon prochain animagus Phoenix, répondit Aleera

- C'est bien ! Il est dit que peu de personnes ont cet animagus, rare sont deux à en avoir en un même siècle...

- Oui, il vas falloir que je me documente sur elle...

- Oui, fit Godric avant de s'adresser à Harry qui était resté silencieu, et toi Harry ?

- Mon animagus et un Lion, un Lion de prophétie. répondit Harry

- Oh... c'est très rare aussi, car peu de prophétie détienne un lion, et donc peut de personnes l'ont.

- Oui, il s'appelle Léon, il va falloir aussi que je me documente sur lui...

- Bien. fit Godric, il nous reste trente cinq minutes, mais le cours de la journée et terminer, on ne pourra passer que à la phase suivante quand vous vous aurez documenter dessu.Je vous ferez étudier votre théorie chacun sur votre animal et ferer un incantation comme je vien de faire pour faire accélerer les choses.Pour le moment, je vous laisse le temps libre, vous l'avez bien mérité.

Les deux jumeaux le remercière puis ils partirent ensemble jusqu'a leur appartement épuisé de leur journée.Ils allèrent prendre une douche et se retrouvèrent dans leurs salon.Il leur rester près de deux heures avant le repas.Mais ils avaient une faim de loup.Tout deux allèrent alors aux cuisines de Poudlard pour manger, puis passèrent par la grande salle en laissant un mot pour pas que les Fondateurs ne s'inquiète pas car ils ne serront pas la au repas du soir ayant déjà manger.Tout en parlant, ils regagnière leur appartement, puis leur chambre pour s'éffondrer de fatigue et dormir paisiblement d'un someil réparateur.

* * *

**Voila un nouveau chapitre :p**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Il est plus long que d'habitude**

**Laissez vos impréssions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! D**

**Biiizouh**

**Smilliiiey**

* * *


End file.
